Angela
by adelaiadedee
Summary: “If you go in there,” I thought, “you’ll never go back.” I began to regret leaving home that night. I took at step backwards. Back home. One of my many attempts at a good fanfic. T for language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the old brick building that lie ahead. NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE, the sign read in big yellow letters. I was hesitant to enter.

"_If you go in there," _I thought, _"you'll never go back." _I began to regret leaving home that night. I took at step backwards. Back home. _"You promised that girl." _I thought back to the deal I'd made to a silly little orphan girl I'd met in the park. We had talked for a long time and she told me about her plan. She had this brilliant plan of leaving her orphanage and running away to some lodging house where she and I and some other girl would sell newspapers together away from our boring lives.

"_Don't you want something more?" _I swallowed hard. My conscience was persuading me to go in. A hard wind blew back on my neck pushing me towards the entrance. _"Guess that's a yes. Thank you, Mother Nature." _

I took a few steps forward as I reached the big wooden door. It towered above me looking sinister. A threat. I twisted the cold metal knob and entered into the house. The interior was more welcoming than I had expected. It looked much like the lobby of an apartment complex; with a counter and everything. I jumped at the sound of rustling papers from under the counter as a tired old man rose from behind them.

"Oh-oh my! Why, hello!" He greeted me with a smile and held out a shaking hand. I took a step forward and shook it. "What a nice grip. What's the name?" The man asked leaning on the desk with a pen in his hand.

"Angela." I said timidly.

"No nickname!?" The man exclaimed in shock.

"Should I have one?!" I questioned as I felt my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Why, yes. I suppose so… Most everyone has one here."

I thought for a moment. No one ever called me by anything except Angela. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the top of my head.

_THINK!_

"Call er giggles." An oddly familiar voice chimed from somewhere behind me. "She's got a noivis lil' laugh." I wisped around to see that orphan girl with the same long braids flowing down her back as she had the first time I saw her.

"I most certainly do not!" I protested sourly.

"Or maybe Prissy or Late." The girl walked down the rest of the stairs and leaned against the counter next to me. "Curly?" She suggested cocking her head. She wore a sly smirk and her head reached my shoulder, though her face indicated she was around my age. Her dark brown eyes glared deep into mine and they held an evil gleam.

"Make it Snicker." I told the old man. He nodded and scribbled the name onto a sheet of paper he slid in a drawer on the other side of the counter.

"Good, good. Echo," he commanded as the girl looked away from me, "show the lady to her room."

Echo I took one last look at that man as 'Echo' lead me up those creaky wooden steps and saw him simply shake his head. Kloppy?

"The luxurious newsboy bunkroom!" Echo exclaimed, arms spread, as she led me into a messy bunk filled room. With my first step into the filthy room, I was overwhelmed by the powerful stench of dirty laundry and smoke. The floors creaked as my weight shifted from one wooden board to another while Echo lead me into a circle of gambling young men. "Boys," She said proudly, "meet da new goil." Echo introduced me with a grin and sank back into the forming crowd.

"Whaddaya heah?" A tall boy with a cowboy hat and light brown hair greeted me with a friendly punch on the arm.

"Excuse me?" I snorted rubbing my newly bruised arm.

"He said hello." An older girl with long blonde hair said sweetly as she pulled me from the crowd. She offered a hand to shake and I accepted it. "Elizab-irdy. Birdy." She stuttered. "It's Birdy. And you?"

"Snicker."

The blonde girl smiled. "That's a nice nickname." I returned the warm smile but all comfortable feelings of civilization quickly left as I was pulled back into the mob of yapping teenage boys. Hands grabbed at me from all sides as they all tried to greet me at once.

"Boys!" I said, an attempt at calming them down. Nothing doing. " Guys!" I said a bit louder, but it was ineffective. "STOOOOOOP!" I screamed causing the entire cluster to jump. "Form a line!" A commanded as the boys quietly lined up in front of me. Leading my line was a tall blonde boy with reader's glasses sitting on the edge of his nose. He stuck his arm awkwardly in front of himself and glued a goofy smile to his face.

"Dutchy!" He chirped as he shook my wrist; then immediately left the line.

The rest of the boys followed. Names like "Pie Eater" and "Mush" were what the boys had labeled themselves with. They all sounded immature and names like "Kid Blink" and "Specs" just seemed very un-creative based on their own outward appearances. I wasn't exactly sure I'd make very good friends with some of them, or any of them all for that matter. I was only sure of one thing at that moment; my life was never going to be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep that night, and that wasn't only because of the fact I was in a room full of snoring boys, I had a lot on my mind. I wondered if mom was truly worried or not. I wondered if anyone would continue to feed my precious Persian, Foofie. I wondered if dad would just tell everyone I'd died in a fire, like he had when Anthony ran away.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg interrupting my trail of thought as my bunkmate, Birdy, kicked me in the leg in her sleep. I whimpered as I pulled it up to my chest and cradled it.

_This was a bad idea. _

--

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Kloppman screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GET UP! GET UP! C'mon boys, lets go!" He called smacking and pushing boys as he made his way down the isles.

I grunted and turned onto my side where I was met face to face with Birdy. Her face lit up and a cheery smile crossed her face.

"G'morning!" She chirped.

I sighed and hulled my aching body out from under the scratchy covers. I began reaching for a skirt in my open trunk but I was stopped by the sound of Echo's voice.

"You can't wear dat!" She cried slamming the luggage shut. "You'se gotta dress like a newsie."

"And wear a raggedy old dress?!" I said in horror, "No way!"

Echo laughed and slapped me on the back.

"Nah, you'se need a pair of knickers and some suspenders!"  
_Pants? I have to wear pants?!_

"Wha…" I struggled for something to say as a pair of baggy brown trousers hit me in the face.

"Just wear em wid one of my shirts for now. We could help you pick out s'more button-ups in town, you look like you'se got da cash. I think Snoddy just grew out of an ol pair of suspenders he's been tryin to get rid of. . . Hey, Snoddy!"

I'd never seen anyone talk so much in my life.

Getting ready in a giant smelly bunkroom full of rambunctious boys wasn't as nerve-wracking as asking a slimy old man to sell you newspapers. I found my new life just kept getting worse.

"What'll it be, Princess." The creep teased as he flashed me a dirty smile. I could hardly look at him as I found myself trying to keep my breakfast of half a cup of coffee and a roll down.

"Ask for a hundred. Headlines are swell taday." Jack Kelly instructed in my ear.

I nodded, "100 newspapers please, sir." I set a dollar bill thoughtfully onto the counter as 'Weasel' shook his head.

"Don't got much change. I could pay you back, that is, if I even see you here again."

I nodded once more.

"A decent proposal." I concluded. I picked up my papers and scurried down the wood steps.

"A decent proposal." Jack mimicked in a squeaky voice, "You don't need ta be nice ta 'im. He's just a grubby adult ya know."

"We must show respect for adults, but Wease is an acceptation." Birdy ensured me with a kind smile. "Will you need any assistance selling?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I had no idea where to begin.

Jack smirked and put his free hand into his pocket, "I can teach ya for free."

"What do you mean 'for free'?"

By now a small crowd had gathered. I noticed this happened a lot when someone began to ask questions.

"Well, ya made Davey split the profit." Mush said.

"Davey?" I questioned.

"Some kid from awhile ago. He's gone back to school now." Jack told me.

An uncomfterble silence fell all around.

"I think da harbor is an easy place to start sellin papes." Echo suggested as she swung an arm around me.

If 'da harbor' was considered an easy location to sell my newspapers, then I couldn't imagine how hard it must be to sell in other parts of the city. For example, I had to scream ridiculous things at the top of my lungs and you have no idea how self-conscious I am. Then I have to try and act injured or poor for sympathy and I was neither of those things. At last, I have to walk how ever many miles back to some cheap restaurant called "Tibby's" to buy a greasy sandwich and a flat glass of soda. After all the horrors of the poor New York city streets I hadn't had much of an appetite; but I needed energy and the food still smelt good.

"You look thin for a former rich girl." Birdy teased taking a bite of her pig in a blanket. I couldn't help but notice her own perfect body size. She wasn't skinny, but oh, not fat. She had just the right size and curve. And she had that long curly gold hair… Why weren't the boys all over her?

"I don't feel the need to indulge ever." I stated taking a tiny bite of sandwich. I swallowed. "Well I see you know my background well, what about yours?"

Birdy shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She leaned inward towards me.

"Can you keep a secret?" She whispered nervously.

"Of course."

She glanced back over her shoulder at Echo who was stuffing her face at the moment. "Elizabeth Geringer. It's a pleasure to meet you, Angela Kennedy."

I gasped, "The mayors daughter?"

She nodded.

"Your life was perfect! I envied you… Why did you leave?!" I spat questions left and right at the poor girl.

"Oh my life was far from perfect. It was just too boring. I was pretty sick of life as the mayor's daughter, being forced to attend stiff and boring society events, and forced to find a rich husband. I love my father, but he couldn't really change how things were. Besides, I never got the courage to tell him that I hated it. Eventually, My father decided I needed a proper education as I was sent to a boarding school and became very lonely and sad. All of the girls there were brats. One day, I met up with Echo on the street, whom I had met years before at an orphanage. I found out she was plotting something big. Shes always hated the orphanage she was confined to and she had finally decided to do something about it. She was going to run away to the lodging house and invited me along. I felt horrible when I accepted it, my poor father was probably heartbroken but he just didn't understand my need for freedom and expression…" Birdy fell silent and I placed my hand over hers for comfort. She looked up and smiled at me. "You probably left for a more decent reason, didn't you?"

"Not exactly…" I mumbled. She gave me this curious look and I figured I had to tell her why I came. "My mom wasn't so friendly." I started, "She never seemed to care about my opinion on things. She bought all my dresses and made all my decisions for me. I hadn't really known it was unfair at first, it was what I'd always known. But when my brother and I turned 10 together, he'd run away in the night and I never saw him since. I remember, before that he'd complain about how he wanted to do things for himself.

"After he left… I felt empty. My twin was like a part of me, and I could only take so much more of my mother. Especially when she'd told my poor father to tell people he had died in a fire while visiting relatives out of state. When I met Echo I wanted to go. But I was so scared. I'm always too scared, but I made myself go."

Birdy's mouth opened but she didn't say anything as we were both grabbed up by the sleeves.

"Lets go ladies." Echo said pulling us out of our booth. For a tiny girl, she was sure strong. She grinned and put her arms around the two of us. "I can't wait until the evening edition tonight!"

I groaned and Birdy rolled her eyes.

_Welcome to your new life! _


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my teachers have been piling on the homework and even in my spare time I can't find something to write. After much planning and time, I have finally come up with my next two chapters. My only problem now is my poor typing ability! I'd like to thank all my readers and a huge thank you to Echo Quinlan and Pettie, my good friends.

CTB,

Snicker

-----

The Vaudeville has been around for as long as I can remember, but my parents never took me there. We usually would go to more formal places such as operas if we wanted to see a show. Sure those were nice, but it's hell to a 6 year old. But honestly, the Vaudeville was hell, too.

Medda Larkson, a 43 year old actress with heavy wrinkles and stringy red curls that bounced and played around her head. She pranced around a poorly lit auditorium to terribly arranged songs in front of males from the ages of 7 to 48. She sings songs about the "hanky-panky" while shaking her butt seductively. It is absolutely horrifying. The worst of it is how the boys go gaga for her and that cheap Swedish accent of hers. I honestly can't remember how many times I had to hold Jack's mouth shut to prevent him from drooling all over those ugly wooden tables. I really hope I never have to go back in there.

"What a great show, eh goils?" Echo said with a satisfying belch.

_I really hope she is being sarcastic… _

"You owe me a dime for those sodas you drank." I reminded her rudely.

"Nu-uh!" She protested, "I bought your papes dis morning!"

She was right, I'd forgot to put some change in my pocket that morning and she offered to pay for my papers.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot, sorry."

"Looks like you two are even now." Birdy said with a smile as she placed a hand on my shoulder. She had been so quiet I'd almost forgotten she was even with us.

"Sure does!" Echo exclaimed. "Hey look!" Echo pointed a dirty finger towards Skittery who appeared to be having a hard time keeping his balance.

"He's drunk!" Birdy declared in horror. Her words sunk in as an uncomfortable feeling swept over me. I tightened the grip I had on Echo's arm.

"Don't worry, he did this last night. He won't hurt cha." She reassured me. I nodded but I never let go of her arm.

Even if he wouldn't bother me, I was still grateful that he was being restrained by Bumlets and a short boy with dark hair I didn't recognize.

"Who'sat?" I asked with a finger extended towards the boy. I was surprised I even noticed him, it was so dark.

"Him?" Echo questioned, "Dats Racetrack Higgins. Expert gambler and quite the smart-mouth… Haven't you met everyone?"

"Gee, I thought I had…"

"Well, go talk to him!" Birdy insisted with a nudge. I couldn't move.

"He looks too busy." I thought aloud.

"Eh," Echo shrugged, "you can talk to him tomorrow. Lets get outta here, I'm beat."

--

I warily slid under the itchy wool covers that sat over a mattress so stiff that even a rock feels more comfortable. I settled myself in as well as I could before Birdy was able to climb in and shove her feet up next to my nose.

Besides the occasional murmur, the room was quiet and quite peaceful. After a long day, sleeping in there wasn't too terrible and it came fast. I savored every precious Z knowing well that it wouldn't be long until Kloppman trudged up the stairs bright and early hollering…

"WAKE UP!"

The sharp voice rang in my ears. I got up without argument. I wanted to meet this boy before I left the lodging house just in case I couldn't find him later. In a hurry, I pulled a pair baggy brown trousers over my long-johns and painfully snapped my suspenders down onto my shoulders. I mumbled to myself with every quick step I took towards the washrooms.

_Tie your hair up! No… Keep it down! Put that ribbon in! A bow, Angela. Do you know what a bow looks like?! _ I raced to get ready as my mind argued with itself. It was hard to do anything with my hair since I'd left my curlers at home and there wasn't anyone who would be willing to tie my hair up at night. I shrugged off my flat hair and sprinted into the other room.

_Racetrack… Racetrack… _

My eyes scanned the room until I spotted the boy buttoning up a white collared shirt with a fat un-lit cigar in his mouth.

_Hello, My name is Snicker. I don't believe we've met… _I rehearsed in my head as a paraded to his side.

"Snicker," I greeted offering my hand.

The boy turned around slowly and the drowsy expression that sat on his face quickly disappeared.

_Oh my God…_

My heart stopped. I knew I was blushing.

"Anthony?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_Mommy, where has brother gone?" _

_The woman crushed the note in her thin fist with frustration. _

"_Away, Angela. Away." _

--

His face turned beat red, exactly the way it used to when the older boys teased him in the school yards, and he grabbed me fiercely the collar. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was an aggravated sigh.

"Not here…" He whispered to himself. With a strong tug, Anthony dragged me into the tiny wood hallway.

A beat. He took in a heavy breath before closing in on me.

"Why are you heah?" He demanded with a newfound thick accent. I didn't ask on that, I knew he must have picked up on it quickly from the other boys.

"Same reason you are." I tried to keep my voice calm, but he frightened me so much. He could be so aggressive with me.

_Why aren't you happy to see me? _

"You're part of the reason I left. We ain't da same person no matter what you say."

I wasn't sure if he could read my mind or that's just how he worded his reply, but I sure did think he knew me better than anyone.

"I'm not saying we are. But don't you care about me? You had me worried sick. I haven't slept soundly in years, Anthony."

"Don't call me that!" He hollered sharply. The words pierced my ears and caused my eyes to flood with salty tears. My vision grew blurry.

"Who are you? Because you are not my brother, clearly." I pushed him back from me to give myself space to wipe my soaked cheeks.

"It's good ta know ya've finally figured dat out." He sneered strolling casually back into the bunkroom. With one final glance he slammed the door close. The bang of the hollow wood door echoed in my ears.

_How could he just reject me? _

The thought sat heavily on my mind. Rejected. It hurt to even think about. These thoughts raged inside me. I pounded my fists on the hard oak walls; my teeth bit so sharply on my lower lip blood began to flow from it.

_No one can see me like this… What will I say?_

I took to the set of stairs and flew down each step. I wanted to go home but Anthony had his time alone and it was time to make things right between us.

_Did I say something to him to make him leave? _ The thought repeated itself through my head as I ran.

--

"_Anthony, come play with me!" _

_The little boy shook his head hard; his dark hair flew around him. _

"_No!" He stated. _

_Her eyes dropped to the marble tiles; she hid her teary eyes under the perfect curls that looped down from her scalp. A whimper escaped her. _

"_But you never play with me…" she wept._

"_That is not true! I do play with you. Every day, all the time. In fact, I have played with you so much I do not wish to play with you no more. I am all played out." _

"_Do you not love me brother?" _

_He thought about this for a moment. _

"_No Angela. I do not think I do..." _


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

You've all probably grown impatient with me for posting chapters so slowly, but unfortunately I will not be continuing my Newsies fanfiction. Recently I have lost interest in the film and fandom all together. I'm sorry, but writing has become too difficult without drive.

I will, however, be starting a fanfiction about the Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush. So, feel free to check that out.

Best wishes,

Grace


End file.
